This invention relates generally to semiconductor power control devices and more particularly to a semiconductor switch device adapted to control the flow of RF power propagating along a waveguide structure.
When operating an image line transmitter and receiver in a high power signal environment, there is the attendant problem of protecting the mixer stage of the front end section of the receiver from other high average power emitters in close proximity. Most conventional power limiting devices operating, for example, in the microwave range are fabricated around a nonlinear element, generally a ferrite or diode in a coaxial or waveguide structure. Such devices are well known to those skilled in the art. In the approach to millimeter wave and submillimeter wave components; however, it has become apparent that the techniques used in the microwave region are inapplicable.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a power limiter for millimeter waves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor millimeter wave power limiter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bulk effect millimeter wave power limiter adapted to protect RF receiver apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a RF power limiter in the form of planar PIN beam lead diode formed on a dielectric image transmission line.